


【61贺文】A Train Trip to Hogwarts——这车不去幼儿园

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Remus Lupin, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Sirius Black, Bottom Voldemort (Harry Potter), Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Sub Remus Lupin, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 本文又名《集齐七个小受召唤神龙》（划掉）这篇文章是怎么开始的呢？莱姆斯的课上，我哈在桌下和塞德里克来了一发，其实我本来只是想看塞德里克苍白的脸变成番茄的样子而已，所以后面那些家伙都是哪里冒出来的啊？！





	【61贺文】A Train Trip to Hogwarts——这车不去幼儿园

塞德里克坐在位子上，周围的学生尽可能地远离他坐着，不约而同地跳过了他身边的座位，因为他本该是一个死人。如果哈利在的话，或许情况会不一样，但是谁也没有办法指责他不在这节黑魔法防御课上出现，尤其当那人几个月前刚刚救了整个魔法界的时候，何况又有谁有资格去教一个打败了黑魔王的男人。卢平教授扫视整个教室，看见他身边的空位，也选择沉默。  
正是这个时候，他感觉几根邪恶的手指触到他的裆部，戏弄着捏了一把。在他惊跳起来之前，他的膝盖被人摁住，紧接着，他的双腿被迫慢慢打开。  
“什……”  
他本不该听见解开纽扣或者拉下拉链的那些细微声音，但是好像这些细微的声音一下被放大到了极致。梅林！他觉得自己的脸一下涨得比甜菜根还红。  
他最脆弱的身体部分被握在掌心揉捏把玩，叫他动弹不得。他的前端被含进温热的口腔，他小小地“哦”了一声，他立刻环顾四周，想看是否有人注意到了他的异常。但是等到那张嘴把他全部吞入，他无心再去注意周围的人。他死死咬住下唇，抑制任何不合时宜的呻吟。  
他的双手握拳，止不住地颤抖。  
“迪戈里先生，迪戈里先生？”  
“卢平……教授……”  
“你在走神，迪戈里先生。”  
“我……不舒服……”  
“你需要去医疗翼吗？”  
“不，教授，我……坐……一会儿……就行……”  
卢平教授点点头，把注意力转向其他学生。梅林知道，他怎么在支离破碎的句子里吞下那些支离破碎的呜咽声。  
他沉浸在那些绝妙的技巧里。这是怎么办到的？是否来源于多次的练习？在别的什么人身上……  
感到即将到来的高潮，他不由抓紧桌沿，连手指关节都泛起白色。  
窗外吹进一阵夏日不常见的风，他觉得自己轻得快要随风飘远。  
不知过了多久，他从余韵中恢复过来，发现学生正在陆陆续续离开教室，他摇摇摆摆站起身来，双腿控制不住地打颤，随时都威胁着要背叛他。  
等到教室安静下来，那个缺课的学生从塞德里克刚刚所坐的位子下方凭空冒了出来，绿眸闪过一丝狡黠。

“哈利……”  
哈利脚步僵住，转过身来。  
“嗨，莱姆斯。”在他说话之前，哈利抢先说了，“我知道这是不负责任的行为，下不为例，只是……你是怎么发现的？”  
他移开目光，避开那双几乎刺穿他内心的绿眸。  
“……那个味道。”他没有说出那个词就已经感觉自己脸红了，“虽然我不是狼人了，我似乎保留了狼人灵敏的嗅觉。”  
哈利没有说话，久到他以为哈利已经走了。  
“我只是在想……”  
哈利眼中闪过一丝捕猎者的精光，他感觉自己后颈上的汗毛都竖了起来。显然保留下来的不止是狼人的嗅觉，还有警惕性。那种久违的感觉让他不安地性奋起来。  
“关于什么？”  
“我只是在想，莱姆斯，如果你闻着你身体里的‘那个味道'，它伴随你，无时无刻……”  
夏日的走廊实在闷热，他扯了扯衬衫领口。  
“你脸红了，我真好奇，如果‘那个味道'追随着你去每个地方，你是不是会一直脸红？”  
那个声音好像浸透了迷情剂，叫他头晕目眩，脚步发虚。  
“你会怀疑，是不是普通人也能闻到……‘那个味道'……被人用过了的味道……还有淡淡的古龙水……那是我的香水……”  
他恍然间感觉自己被看透了。他对他学生时代的好友的儿子怀有远远谈不上正当的感情，可是他最不愿失去的就是哈利对他的尊敬。他僵硬地转过身去。  
一只手推着他的左肩，把他轻柔地推向墙壁。哈利对着他的右耳吹气。  
“因为我会觉得很可爱。”  
那些手指滑向他腰间的皮带。  
“我可以吗？”  
他找回了自己的声音，细微的一个音节从他打着颤的嘴唇溢出。  
“是……”  
哈利不耐烦地一把撸下他的裤子，他的双腿光裸着暴露在空气中，不由让他发抖。突然，一双手落在他的臀部往两边分开，什么火热的东西挤进他最为私人的部位。  
“哦！”  
他咬住哆嗦着的下唇，努力克制他的声音。他侧过脸，顺着肩膀看向身后。  
那个曾经的奇迹男孩，打败了伏地魔的英雄，魔法界的救世主，死神的主人，跪在地上给他……  
“不……哈利，你不需要……”  
他一直以为舔肛是书里才存在的东西，然而此时此刻，正真实地发生在他的身上。哈利品尝着他，仿佛他是一道甜点。  
“你可还喜欢？”  
哈利站起身来，双手撑在墙上，把他禁锢在怀中，避无可避。  
“我没有做过这个。因为是你，莱姆斯……”  
哈利的前胸贴向他的后背，直到两人之间不剩任何空隙，他可以感觉到哈利腿间的隆起，几乎没有给他留下任何想象的余地。  
“我想让你得到欢愉，而不需要你把自己献祭给我……”一个庞大的肿块蹭了蹭他，“我解决了你的‘毛茸茸的小问题'，莱姆斯，你看，我这里有个‘硬邦邦的大问题'……”  
接着，他听见了拉链被拉开的声音……

“午餐应该开始了，你先走吧。”  
卢修斯听见那个少年这么对卢平说。卢平朝他点头，少年靠着墙壁看着他的背影慢慢远去。  
“我看到了什么？”  
波特转向了他，但是神情并不显得如何惊讶，反倒是他在波特的眼神下感到慌张不安。斯莱特林总是崇拜强者，面前的人在十七岁时（十七岁！）干掉了黑魔王，他的旧主子。萨拉查，这或许可以解释他不健康的迷恋。  
“我们的黄金男孩，和一头野兽一起发情。”  
他内心暗自高兴，他的声音起码还残留着他身体所缺乏的一些镇定。  
“脱。”  
“什么？”他以为自己幻听了。  
“脱掉衣服，马尔福，如果你想和我来上一发的话。”  
他理应拒绝，但是他只是转过头不确定地看着黑暗的长廊。  
“那我走了。”  
“等等！”  
他低下头去，手指摸索着他的纽扣。  
“继续，我可没有一天时间。”  
他猛然抬头，对上少年的眼神。那道如索命咒一般的绿光紧盯着他的一举一动，他的膝盖发软，少年站在那里什么都不必做就能把他逼疯。  
他终于脱完他的衣服，和出生那日一样赤裸。他跪在硬邦邦的地板上，接受着少年审视的目光，等着残忍的评价或者粗暴的对待。什么都没有，少年只是给出下一道指令。  
“行了，你可以解开我的裤子。”  
少年胯部的勃起显而易见，他迫不及待地伸出舌头，隔着那些布料舔了舔它。他的脸猛地转向一侧，少年扇了他一巴掌。  
“我准许你这么做了吗？”  
“没有……”  
“把你的手背到身后，你不需要它们也能完成任务。”  
他的牙齿和那一粒扣子纠缠许久，终不得法。  
“真是没用，我怀疑你是否真的能做任何事情。”  
少年自己解开了拉链，那话儿耷拉出来，分量十足。感受着舌头上的重量，他想知道少年走路时会不会常常感到重心不稳。少年不加停顿又毫无怜悯之意地抽插着他的嘴，他张开嘴，任由少年使用他。少年抓住他的一把头发，摆动他的脑袋。  
“马尔福总在人前端着一副假正经的模样……真想把你（们）【注1】弄成一团糟……”  
他含着那个硕大呜咽着。他无暇分心理解少年的话中之意，他全心全意地想着他如何想要少年。  
【注1】：英语中的you可以是“你”也可以是“你们”。  
“你那张嘴在吸我的时候还像点话，我猜你很喜欢我用我的鸡巴喂你，对吧？”  
是的，哦萨拉查，是的。他怀疑自己是否可能再次得到这样无上的欢愉，他真希望这一刻能持续到永远。少年如何贬低他都只是让他更加性奋。  
少年的脚抵在他的背上，逼迫他更靠近、更深地吞入。他试图记住口腔容纳着那根阴茎的感觉，以便以后还能回味这段记忆。  
少年的精液汹涌而来，他尽力吞咽还是呛了一口，剧烈地咳嗽起来。少年的腿从他的肩上落下，手松开了他的头发，那根粗壮也从他的口中滑出。那些白浊射在他的脸上，他的鼻尖满是雄性的麝香味。  
他搞砸了他唯一的机会。他什么事都干不成，萨拉查，他真是可悲……  
“卢修斯。”  
他的名字从波特的舌尖滑落，让他浑身颤抖起来。他朝上瞥了一眼，少年勉力撑着墙面，因为刚刚的高潮而有些双腿发软，这一认知让他感到无比满足。  
“第一次做到这样，算是差强人意……”  
谁能料想少年口中的称许能够叫他欲火焚身，完成黑魔王那些莫名其妙的任务得到的嘉奖也未曾让他感觉如此骄傲。  
少年把衣物打理整齐，拍了拍不存在的褶皱，转身就走，完全不顾他欲求不满的身体。不过事实上，他并不介意。占据他心神的是如何能够取悦少年。毫无疑问，把他留在得不到释放的痛苦煎熬中足够让少年高兴。  
少年忽地停下脚步，回过身来。  
“晚些时候我会去找你，到时你最好已经在床上等着我了。我没有允许你射出来，你做得好。值得嘉奖，你说是吗？”

“有空吗，主人【注2】？”  
布雷斯拉住他的主人，他的主人皱着眉看着他。  
【注2】：注意布雷斯用的词是keeper  
“十分钟。”  
“十【注3】？是吗……我本以为会更长呢……”他的语气充满情色之意，确保他的主人能够听懂他的言下之意。  
【注3】：指以为时间会长过十分钟，也指我哈的老二长过十英寸哈哈哈哈  
他的主人瞪视着他，但是他感觉自己从那个眼神中看出几分笑意。  
“我的宠物想念他的香肠了？”  
“是的，主人。”  
他不由舔了舔嘴唇。他抖着肩膀，外袍顺着他别无任何衣物遮盖的身体滑到地上。他毫无羞耻之意地直直站着，浑身上下只有颈间金棕色的项圈作为装饰。他主人的手中出现一根皮质的牵引绳，把上面的金属扣与项圈的环锁在一起。不需要更多提醒，他驯服地跪了下来，四肢并用地跟在他的主人身后爬进公共休息室。  
他的主人突然停了下来，示意他爬到单人沙发（他的主人不止一次坐在这个沙发上插射过他）后面，那里静静趴着一个宠物喝水用的浅碗。碗的底部写着他名字的缩写，他的斯莱特林同伴以为这是提供给他的宠物使用的，但是没人见过他的宠物。他们如果问他一句，他会告诉他们事实——他就是那只“宠物”。他的主人的宠物。不过斯莱特林不会向他人暴露出自己的无知，所以他们也错过了真相。  
实在可惜。  
他伸出舌头舔了舔盆里的水，他扭过头去看他的主人。对上墨绿色的目光，他扭了扭腰肢，让他的主人注意到他后部摇晃着的狗尾肛塞，那和他的肌肤有着相近的颜色。  
“瞧瞧你自己，你就像个漏水的龙头。”  
他朝下瞥了一眼，他的下体滴滴答答地落着体液。  
“说不定你是一路滴着进来的。”  
他的主人用皮带抽打着他，情欲弥漫了他的全身。  
“你是一个很不听话的宠物。”  
这样粗暴的对待，他却乐在其中。他的双腿绵软，幸好还有地板支撑着他。  
突然，鞭打停了下来。  
“我没有允许你享受高潮，对吧？”  
“我……我很抱歉，主人。”他的回答毫无歉意。  
“你没有抱歉……”他的主人咬着他的耳垂，“不过等我料理完你，你会非常抱歉【注4】……”那些低语让他本已疲软的阴茎再次硬了，“因为……你会需要一个新屁股。”  
【注4】：sorry有抱歉的意思，也有后悔的意思  
让他高度性奋起来的不单是那些下流话，还有他的主人语气中的不容置疑的强势力量。他的背部用力挺起，努力把他的屁股撅得更高。  
他的主人开始了新一轮的鞭打，他听见自己的声音回荡在整个公共休息室，既痛苦又欢愉。  
公共休息室的门被打开了，他的主人停下手上的动作。他透过单人沙发下与地面的缝隙，试图观察来人。一双擦得锃光瓦亮的皮鞋跃入视线，他似乎曾在哪儿见过。  
“有人来了。”他的主人左手摁在他的腰间，右手则是摸向他股间的肛塞，转动着它。“他们会看见你……不过，这或许就是你这么硬的原因。”

德拉科捡起地上的袍子，查看袍子上绣着的名字。  
布雷斯·扎比尼。  
他带着袍子走进公共休息室，那里空无一人。他随手把袍子扔在专属布雷斯的单人沙发扶手上，在对面的沙发上坐了下来。他看着面前的沙发，倒不是说布雷斯习惯坐这里，恰恰相反，他从来没有见到布雷斯坐过那个沙发。若非他因为一个巧合窥见布雷斯的秘密，或许他永远不会深入思考这个问题。  
一星期前，波特在打魁地奇比赛，他趁所有人都把注意力放在比赛上时偷偷带走了波特的外衣。回到宿舍，他急切地脱光自己，单单披上那件属于波特的袍子。他周身笼罩着波特的气息，他想象着波特的手爱抚他的头发，他的胸口，他的臀部，做着任何甜蜜的事情……  
他正在套弄自己的时候，门的把手突然动了一下。他诅咒着提早回来的布雷斯，要是这么被人看见，他无法解释自己。他迅速翻到床下，床底的行李箱足够遮住他的身形。不知道过了多久，他刚想试探着抬头看看，门又被打开了。  
然而这不是脚步声，他透过缝隙看着外面的情景。入眼的是一具深色的身体，浑身不着寸缕。布雷斯？那么另外一人是……  
布雷斯身体前倾，靠向那个倚坐在书桌上的人，把细长的手指含进嘴里嘬弄。那些手指立刻收了回去。  
“舔干净了？”  
萨拉查，他的幻想对象正与他同处一室！  
“是的，主人。”  
布雷斯跪直身体，骄傲地展示着身上的痕迹。  
“做得不错，现在睡一会儿，好好夹着。”  
“是的，主人。”  
波特领着布雷斯来到床头，把牵引绳拴在床柱上，布雷斯乖顺地躺在地毯上蜷缩起来。他不停想着布雷斯的秘密，想着布雷斯合眼前闪烁的目光，他不知道布雷斯是否看见了他。过了不久，波特直接离开了（感谢萨拉查），布雷斯似乎睡了过去。  
他快速穿好他的衣服，带着波特的袍子出去找家养小精灵，它们会在洗完之后还给波特。等他再次回来，布雷斯刚刚洗完澡，只是简单地跟他打了个招呼，神色之间看不出破绽。整个星期，布雷斯也没有说过不同寻常的话来打探他，他却被好奇心折磨得不浅。或许布雷斯早就知道，只是想独占救世主的宠爱。毕竟，换了是他，或许也会做出同样的事。  
“布雷斯，跟你说一句话？不……” 他一边假想一边设想可能的对话。“布雷斯，我把你的外袍放在你的沙发上了。说起来，我从没有见到你坐过那个沙发。”他清了清喉咙，“上周我无意中看到你和波特上床，或许……我随便说，或许他也在这张沙发上干过你，你瞧，我有些好奇……你说他会介意多一个情人吗……”  
“我不介意。”  
波特不知从哪走了出来，而他脑中所有预想的台词全都烟消云散了。他暗中期冀着波特能够注意到他，但是每当波特真的注视着他，他总是觉得如此笨嘴拙舌。波特坐到沙发上，手上摆弄着一根皮带。他顺着皮带看了下去，布雷斯安静地匍匐在波特的脚下。  
他反应过来的时候，他的身体已经提前一步从沙发上滑了下去。他膝行几步，卑微地跪在波特的双腿中，头靠在波特的大腿内侧。他的嘴唇不住地往波特的裆上蹭，亲吻着对方的胯部，试图贿赂这个能够给他带来无上乐趣的东西。  
“真是有其父必有其子。”  
他模糊中听见波特喃喃自语，就在他分心细听之时，他感觉浑身发冷。他身上的衣物都不见了踪影。  
波特用手中的皮鞭抬起他的下颚，迫使他抬起头来。  
“你知道你会得到什么。”  
“请原谅我。”  
“‘请原谅我’什么？”  
“请原谅我，先生，”他温驯地回答，“我很抱歉，先生。”  
“到我的膝盖上来。”  
他把自己放在波特的膝盖上，他已经抬头的阴茎悬在波特分开的双腿之间，得不到任何摩擦。  
“十下，因为你没有资格随意触碰我的身体；另外十下，因为你是个调皮的小男孩，偷看别人的隐私。你要报数。”  
“是的，先生。”  
波特带着薄茧的指尖刮擦着他身体最隐秘的所在，磨蹭他的入口。来自波特的细小触碰都让他心跳加速，呼吸粗重。他再也顾不上仅剩的自尊，高高翘起他浑圆的臀瓣，鼓励波特继续做想做的任何事情。第一记钝痛落下之时，他毫无防备。  
“德拉科。”  
波特语气严厉地警告他，如此冷酷，却又如此热辣。萨拉查啊，他本以为他永远都只能听见波特用他的姓氏称呼他了。  
“一，先生。”  
第二下打在相同位置，第三下第四下相继而来，几乎没有给他反应的时间。萨拉查，这只是刚刚开始，他似乎已经随时都能泄在波特腿上。后部像着了火般发烫发痛，他越发难以集中注意。他只知道，他想要波特，他总是想要波特。  
“你说什么？”  
“七……十七，先生。”  
“还剩三下，继续？”  
“是的，是的，先生，请您继续……”  
波特的巴掌迅猛有力地抽打着他，每一下都清脆地响彻整间公共休息室。  
“好男孩。”  
这样质朴的赞许就足够叫他感觉自己快要化成一滩春水。波特的手指分开他的臀缝，那处穴眼暴露出来，凉爽的空气接触到那些被凌虐过的滚烫肌肤。萨拉查啊，波特几个简单的动作，就能让他沦陷。  
“你很好奇我的宠物在这张沙发上得到过什么待遇，是吗？”  
波特把他拉了起来，他背朝波特坐在那双因为魁地奇训练而肌肉发达的腿上。他顾不了屁股上的疼痛，毫无廉耻地摩擦着那个能够把他送去极乐之处。他试着停止去计算多少次他想象过这么骑乘波特。  
“几句话说不清楚，你何不亲身体验呢？”  
波特把他的双手扣在背后，另一只手搂住他的腹部，让他靠向自己，直到他的身体被钉在波特身上。他感觉自己被撕裂开来，他的后庭胀满，完完全全地被填充，不留一丝缝隙。他连连倒吸冷气，波特甚至没有给他时间习惯那根大得不合常理的炙热阴茎就动了起来。他尖叫着高高扬起头来，波特的每次撞击都给他已经饱受摧残的屁股带来更多折磨，他的每句呻吟都夹杂着痛楚和愉悦。  
“你做得好。”那张嘴唇在他的耳后和颈部留连，“我很高兴。”  
他合上眼睛，克制自己，不愿在波特眼前全面崩溃。他祈祷波特真的高兴，或许高兴到事后还能记起他来，愿意再一次使用他。  
波特松开他的腰，捏了捏着他胸前坚挺的朱果。  
“射吧。”  
他没有触碰自己，光靠屁股里那根抽动的性器就达到顶峰。往日里的自我满足远远不及这一刻的快感，仿佛颠覆他的所有感官。  
“把这里舔干净。”  
波特把他推在地上，牵着布雷斯走进他们的宿舍。等他回到宿舍，布雷斯依旧侧身躺在地毯上，不同的是，这次波特靠坐着的是他的书桌。他朝波特爬了过去，布雷斯始终默不做声。一周之前他就知道了，波特无疑把布雷斯训练得很好，他只想知道他是否也会被训练。他把那些手指含进嘴里，波特没有撤回手，反倒在他的发丝间抚摸着。  
“舔干净了？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“好男孩值得奖赏，你说是吗？”  
波特拦腰把他抱起，他垂下眼睛，感觉脸上的温度逐渐升高。波特走到床边，将他脸朝下放在床上。波特拿过他的枕头，塞在他的腹部，把他的臀部垫高。  
“分开你的双腿。”  
“您还想要我吗，先生?”  
他扭动屁股勾引波特，乞求着被填满。波特往他依然红肿的屁股上用力扇了两下。  
“我希望你吃过午饭了，因为你会一直保持这个姿势，直到我回来为止。”  
波特的手指伸向他灌满精华的小穴，随意搅动着。  
“你要含着它们，等我回到这里，我会立刻进入你湿润的后部。为我时刻保持准备，像一个好男孩那样……”

斯内普在他的书桌边焦灼地踱着步子。他极度渴望一件事情，一件他很少做的事情。每次他那么做了，他都感觉自己输了，好像成了欲望的奴仆，而他不愿承认他是个懦夫。  
他重重往椅子上一坐，木头在地上划出“吱呀”一声。那双绿色眼睛不依不饶地徘徊在他的脑海里，不肯离去。战后，波特——同着许多已死之人一起（包括他）——回到霍格沃茨，好像生怕还有人不知道他是死神之主似的。他不知道这个火辣又性感的男人是如何做到在这所城堡里仿佛无处不在地游荡，他只知道这个男人现在是全校女生（和男生？）的梦中情人。这个男人就像人形迷情剂一样，让人的脑子里充斥着的尽是与性有关的疯狂念头。如果魔药真的能够幻化出人类的形态，大约迷情剂就会是波特的模样。  
他知道他最后一定会屈服，不过时间问题。既然结果已经注定，拖延毫无必要，只会让他显得愚蠢，甚至软弱。他停住脚步，走到墙边。他想象着波特让他跪下，打算使用他的嘴。  
他一边快速套弄自己，一边回想着走廊上的那一幕。  
……  
卢修斯拼命点头，但是波特只是盯着他的方向，忽地一笑。  
“硬了？”  
波特没有出声，只是用唇形这么说。  
……  
一个声音打断他的思绪，他不曾回头就已经知道了来人的身份。  
“你似乎正忙着，我能进来？”  
当然，进来【注5】。  
【注5】：come inside有“进来”，也有“射在里面”的意思。  
“你看上去享受得很。”  
波特修长的身躯覆了上来，手指径直探向他最隐秘的所在。“轰”地一声，他的大脑完全停止运转。他无法继续自我欺骗了，某一部分的他希望波特想要从他这里得到什么，正如他想要从波特那里得到什么一样。  
“这里是第一次吗?”  
那根手指抵在那处穴口，没有深入。他不确定自己打算躲开，还是打算把自己推向那根手指。  
“是、是的。”  
波特拍开他依然握在自己阴茎上的手。  
“还有这里？”  
“是的。”  
“很好，你最好别让其他人触摸你。”  
他克制着不去抚慰自己，波特懒洋洋地垂着眼眸打量着他那副被欲望折磨的神情。  
“你也不该触碰自己，除非我许可你。”  
他的呼吸急促起来。  
“未经他人允许不该翻动他人物品，这么简单的道理没有人告诉过你吗？你的身体属于我，而你没有资格擅动我的所有物。”  
波特甚至什么都还没做，而他已然几近丧失理智。  
“我说清楚了吗？”  
“是……是的。”  
“让我告诉你下次你该注意什么。”  
那根手指揉着他的穴口，没有任何意愿深入探索。但是那些堆积起来的细小快感更是折磨，单单那根邪恶的手指和波特会进入他的想法就足以叫他射了出来。波特仿佛看穿他的心思，用力握住了他的前端，防止他在没有许可的情况下射精。  
“你要彻底清洗自己，用魔咒把你的肠道和膀胱清空，你不能准备自己，也不能触摸自己寻求释放快感。”  
他想象着某个晚上，他极度渴求释放，但是波特没有露面，他如何努力地克制着他的本能。  
“如果现在我松开你，你会忍住的，是吗？”  
“我……我……不能……”  
他从牙缝中挤出这几个字花了所有力气，他不得不把头抵在墙上找回他的呼吸。  
“你会的，我知道你向来是一个自律的人。”  
波特松开了手，他极力与他的欲望做着斗争。他希望他担得起波特的称赞。  
“我该走了，我或许不会来……或许会，谁知道呢。”

“七【注6】……是个……有……有魔力的……数字……不是吗？”  
“你总是能够找到最佳时机打断我，是吧，里德尔？”  
【注6】：老伏是第七个受啦，哈哈哈哈哈  
“你……不喜欢……你看到的……吗？或者……你太喜欢……”  
一个粗长的黑色阳具夹在伏地魔——或者，以他现在的容貌而言，汤姆·里德尔的臀瓣里，不停地抽动着，衬着他过于苍白的身体，黑与白的碰撞，极致的对比。  
“或者是我感到诧异，里德尔，这样的情况下，你还能说出完整的句子。”  
他不着寸缕，躺在床上双腿大开，手肘抱着他的膝盖，几乎叠成两半，然而那个无论如何不肯去死的男——人依然倚在门口。  
“你……到底……进不进来……”  
哈利慢慢悠悠地走了过来，居高临下地俯视着他足以让人尽收眼底的狼狈模样，眼里略带嘲讽。  
“你是在求我吗？让你这么低声下气地哀求，这可真是难得一见的景象，你说是吗，里德尔？”  
“你……为什么……一直叫我……‘里德尔’……”  
“因为那是你的名字？”  
波特拿走那个器物，他感到他的体内腾起克制不住的情欲，浑身燥热，只想被人狠狠操弄。  
某个特定的人。  
这人正站在不远处，袖手旁观。  
“不如说……你知道……这……是……我最讨厌的……姓氏……”  
“那我怎么称呼你？”  
哈利说出最后一个“你”字的时候，那样东西被猛地推到他的身体最深处。他的喉咙呛出一句短促的尖叫。  
“汤……汤姆……”  
哈利似笑非笑地看着他，那根阳具又被全数拉了出去。他的后穴一张一翕，只能可怜兮兮地挤压着空气，祈盼着被占有。他呜咽着，呻吟着，淫靡的渴求如同火焰一般灼烧他的五脏六腑。  
“如果……有……谁……拥有……这个……权利……那……就……是你……”  
哈利再次把它塞了回去，他的阴茎因为顶弄的力道而摇晃着。他允许它在他的后方自由地进进出出，这个念头仿佛烈性春药，让他颤抖，让他沉沦，让他欲罢不能。  
“你……为什么……从不亲自……”他估计他的脸颊要和他的眼睛一般红了，“进入……我……”  
“你觉得呢，里德尔？”  
又是那个姓氏，里德尔。比起他来，面前这个男人更像一个谜题【注7】。  
【注7】：里德尔Riddle，也有“谜题”之意。  
接下去的很长一段时间都没有人出声，整个房间只剩他的喘息。无与伦比的快感冲上他的头脑，萨拉查啊，这种滋味他将永不餍足。  
那个东西反复戳刺着他，直直将他送上巅峰。不知过了多久，他的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，他的理智慢慢回炉。他感到他的额发被汗打湿，黏在他的脸上，略微发冷。  
他早该想到的。那个被他选中的男——人就是喜欢看他自愿用最低下的姿势裸露着献出他的身体，迷失在欲念里为得不到的东西乞求的模样。  
真是个地道的斯莱特林。  
不愧是他标记的比肩之人【注8】。  
【注8】：这是由于预言中的一句“And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.”  
哈利把那个玩具拿了出来，在他眼前晃了晃，它突然变得通体透亮，尾端还镶上了一块鲜红欲滴的宝石。它再次填满了他，如同一片拼图回归原处。  
他变得如此不像自己，他想不出哈利其他的“情人”中有谁比这样的他更能刺激感官，他并不在意。  
最后，只有他们才是命定之人。

人间七日【注9】之后，哈利轻松愉悦地回到生死边境。今天他终于可以见到他忙碌的心上人了，他等待着。  
【注9】：我是用中文说了个双关吗哈哈哈哈

哈利躺在榻上假寐。一只微凉的手掌抵上心口，哈利的嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。另一只手灵巧地解开扣子，聪明地找到了哈利最重要的部分。分身被容纳进口腔，哈利睁开了眼，对上一双掺着笑意的灰眸。  
小天狼星握着哈利的阴茎入了迷般地舔舐。那根粗长完美至极，一如哈利身体的其他部分。小天狼星站起身来，跨坐到哈利身上，抬着屁股，扶着性器，用入口迎合着哈利的挺立慢慢坐下。  
完全坐在哈利身上后，紧致的后穴一时不能适应巨物，小天狼星抵在哈利的锁骨处，试着找回呼吸。哈利晃动下身，撞到那处，小天狼星惊诧片刻，笑着凑过来吻了吻哈利。那头黑发落在哈利肩上，如同撩动心上琴弦。  
小天狼星的手用哈利的胸口作为支撑，上下起伏。那张英俊容颜令人百看不厌，那双星般灰眸中的迷雾散去，流露出沉醉和宠溺的神情来。素日对待旁人的傲慢冷漠全然不见，在快感中浮沉的小天狼星好像有了些许人气。  
成为死神之主总是有点益处的，哈利想着。  
“我的主人，死神之主。世人将以我的名字呼唤您，只有我是您的比肩之人。”  
“我的爱人，可口之死【注10】。只有此时，我才能说我爱你，远胜生命。”  
【注10】：可口之死delicious death是阿加莎《谋杀启事》中的词，哈哈哈哈说起来第二部扮演汤姆·里德尔的演员在BBC《马普尔小姐探案》第一季第四集说了这句台词  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 小天狼星是死神这是我看埃及神话时冒出来的脑洞。埃及神话中的死神名叫阿努比斯，“通常是被描述是一位有着胡狼头的男性”，“胡狼是一种常见的在墓地搜寻腐食的野狗”，但是“阿努比斯身上独特的黑色不是一般胡狼会有的颜色，而是腐肉与尼罗河谷黑色的泥土的颜色，象征着重生”。阿努比斯“是亡者在前往死后世界的旅途上的守护者”。摘自百度百科


End file.
